Meliodas
Meliodas (メリオダス) is the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Sin of Wrath with the symbol of the Dragon. He is the main protagonist of the Nanatsu no Taizai and is the owner of the Boar Hat bar. Appearance Despite having the appearance of a child, Meliodas is actually much older. His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his arm, just below his shoulders. He wears an ordinary white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest with a loosely worn tie. His broken sword's scabbard is kept on his back, held on by a green belt with yellow buckles. He has messy blond hair and a pair of green eyes. He does not have any facial hair and his height is relatively short compared to other male characters. Personality Meliodas's dominant traits are his frankness and his utter fearlessness, which is shown when he remains fearless after seeing the Rust Knight. Although his cooking seems and appears to be delicious, it is actually very disgusting. Due to its taste, when his customers vomit onto the Boar Hat's floor, he instructs Hawk to clean up the scraps, and scares Hawk by saying phrases such as "roast pig" if he complains, hinting he may roast the talking pig. He is also shown to and to love saying jokes and be very bawdy, as frequently gropes Elizabeth's breasts and is not ashamed of doing so in public. He also has a strong sense of justice and is willing to help others when they are in trouble. Even when is severely injured, he tries to not shown his weakness to others and stays strong in front of his companions. Despite his title as the Sin of Wrath, he appears to be a very calm person. However, if is his companions or friends are harmed in anyway, he is highly angered. He is also shown to fall into a state of rage when someone tries to take his sword, with this rage being capable of scaring even a Holy Knight and leaving a permanent scar on Ban's neck, despite his regeneration abilities. History 10 years ago When the Seven Deadly Sins were still highly commended knights of the kingdom, he and his companions were framed for the murder of the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. On the National Foundation Festival, they were supposedly summoned to an old castle on the outskirts of the town, where they discovered the aforementioned Great Holy Knight completely skewered to death. Afterwards, they were surrounded by over three hundred knights of the kingdom and were branded as traitors. However, Meliodas claims to not remember anything that happened afterwards, except that someone in the Seven Deadly Sins apologized to him, which leads him to suspect that there might have been a traitor. Plot Introduction Arc Meliodas is first seen in his Boar Hat bar, serving drinks and his special meat pie, which were so disgusting that the customers vomited on the floor. He ordered Hawk, a talking pig, to clean up the floor. As Hawk complained about the food quality, Meliodas joked about roasting him, with made the pig to eat the scraps in fear. Moments later, the infamous Rust Knight entered the bar, scaring all the customers, who thought that he was one of Seven Deadly Sins, and collapsed moments later. Seeing that the Rust Knight was actually a woman, he checked her body and even touched her breasts to "confirm" she is a woman, only to pretend he was checking her heartbeat when she woke up. After he tells where she is, he takes out his the sword on his back, only to reveal it was broken, when she asks him about it. He explains that he keeps it in order to scare the customers to not leave without paying. He then offers her food and asked her what she where doing in an armor, to which she replied she was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins. Just that moment, a few knights arrive and demand Meliodas to get out and bring the Rust Knight. Meliodas got out fast, to the knights' surprise, and was followed by Hawk, who pretended to be the Rust Knight. That angered the knights, one of whom then see the woman running towards the woods and chase her. She is saved by Hawk and Meliodas, who want to hear the rest of her story. She continues, explaining that she was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins in order to stop the Holy Knights, who, few days ago, had orchastrated a coup d'etat, captured the king, and had taken control of the kingdom. Suddenly, the cliff they are standing on cut off by Twigo, which results in them falling down, only for Meliodas jumping back, carrying and saving everyone. Upon learning that the woman is Elizabeth, the princess of the kingdom, and that she was ready to give her life in order to not get him involved it her problems, he smiles, revealing his name and that the fact that he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. As Twigo attacks them again, Meliodas repells his attack back at him. Though Twigo understood who Meliodas was, the knight didn't wanted to believe and attacked him again, which resulted in Meliodas again repelling the attack with his broken sword and defeating him. Meliodas, telling Elizabeth that she has found the first one, explains that he is also looking for the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, and offers Elizabeth to join him. She accepts his offer, which stars their journey together to find the remaining six. Being hired as a waitress of the Boar Hat, Elizabeth was given a new set of attire by Meliodas. When she asked him as to what crime he had committed, and tells him that him being labelled as a villain must have been a misunderstanding, since he doesn't seem like a villain and even saved her few times. He initially jokes, saying that he stole all the underwear in sight and that he groped over thousand woman breasts. However, in the end, he doesn't tell her the exact reason and leaves the question ambiguous. thumb|150px|left|Meliodas taking out the sword They soon reach Bernia, and in the village, upon seeing a large crowd, Meliodas thinks that a festival is going on. Upon hearing Mead mention that one of the Seven Deadly Sins is his friend, Meliodas then stops the stones that the children of the village throw at Mead and takes the boy to Boar Hat. He offers Mead food for information about "his friend" from the Seven Deadly Sins, who then says that he had lied. Mead soon explains that the previous day, a Holy Knight had sealed Bernia's river's underground water source, because Mead, angered after the aforementioned Holy Knight insulted Bernia ale, put an insect in his next drink. Meliodas then sees two knights telling the villagers that if the Holy Knight's sword, which he used to block the water source, is not removed by that day, their taxes will be multiplied by ten times. He then takes the two cups of Bernia ale, that the two knights were drinking while being entertained by the villagers working very hard to remove the sword, and drinks it, just as all the villagers collapse due to exhaustion. He says that since he doesn't have money to pay for the ale, he would repay it by removing the Holy Knight's sword, and easily does so, which causes the dammed water to gush up like a fountain. thumb|200px|Meliodas catching the spear Later that evening, when the villagers where celebrating in Boar Hat, he tells Elizabeth to take it easy, since it was her first time in her new job. He soon senses Gilthunder's spear heading for the village, and goes out, telling Hawk that he is going to pee. He then encourages Elizabeth, who had dropped a lot of plates and made many mistakes, and then stops the spear that is heading toward the village, but only after being pushed back a large distance with several houses destroyed due to the spear's power. He then sends it right back at Gilthunder, who was in Fort Solgales, which leads to the destruction of the fort, and the Holy Knight's realization that the Seven Deadly Sins are still alive. The next morning, Meliodas suggests that they should leave the village immediately and continue their journey, since it would be more dangerous for the villagers if they stay there. Forest of White Dreams Arc thumb|150px|Meliodas defeating the fakes Meliodas and his group soon arrived at the Forest of White Dreams that is said to be even avoided by the Holy Knights because of how dangerous it can potentially be. After walking for over three hours and having lost their sense of direction, they suddenly discover multiple copies of Hawk. thumb|150px|Finding Diane|left As all of the copies attempted to proclaim that they are the real one, Meliodas decided to defeat all of them. The mysterious monsters then decided to transform into copies of Elizabeth. In order to discover who is the real Elizabeth, Meliodas decides to instruct them to do some actions (e.g. left hand on cheek), and when he tells all of them to jump, all the fake copies of Elizabeth jumps up and the real one stays on the ground. With one attack, Meliodas defeats all the monsters that are revealed to be the Prankster Imps who love to play hide and seek. The monsters retreated and Meliodas decided to follow them. Finally he discovered Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins asleep in the forest. The Prankster Imps appears to be Diane's underlings and believed that Meliodas was a Holy Knight. thumb|110px|Diane grabbing Meliodas When Diane was awoken by the Prankster Imps , Diane grabbed hold of Meliodas with her left hand, only to realize that Meliodas was her captain. As soon as Diane discovered that Meliodas was travelling with Elizabeth , she got jealous and Meliodas was thrown away and called a cheater. He jest about his relationship with Elizabeth in order to confuse Diane comically. She was soon able to calm down and he explained the reasons why they were travelling. thumb|200px|left|Gilthunder appearing When Meliodas revealed that he had no memory of what had happened 10 years ago, Diane explained what had happened and told him about the incident. Immediately afterwards, the group encounters Gilthunder of the Holy Knights who paralyzed them with him electrical abilities. Gilthunder trapped Meliodas, Diane, Hawk and Elizabeth with rings of electricity. When Gilthunder ignorantly kicked Hawk away and began to question Meliodas about whether he knows why the Holy Knights are after the heads of the Seven Deadly Sins. He continues to answer his own question and states that he wishes to take revenge for his father Zaratras as well as surpassing him. Afterwards, Meliodas recognizes Gilthunder as Little Gil, the son of the Great Holy Knight. thumb|100px|Gilthunder striking Meliodas In order to begin their battle, Meliodas breaks the electrical spell and draws his sword. He was able to deflect Gilthunder's initial lightning slash, but was cut by his second from behind and subsequently fell onto the ground. Gilthunder thought that he was dying and decided to ask for his last words. Meliodas took the opportunity to asked for the locations of the Seven Deadly Sins, and discovered the location of the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King, from Gilthunder. Immediately after receiving the information, Meliodas jumped back up and return to entered the battle again. Baste Dungeon Arc After Diane throws Gilthunder away from the forest Meliodas injury from his battle with Gilthunder was still there and Elizabeth was getting worry about him but he said it was nothing to worry about and went inside the Boar Hat but when Elizabeth went after him she found him fainted on the floor? Elizabeth told everyone and they went to Dalmary Town where Meliodas received treatment from Dr. Dana. After Friesia of the Weird Fangs attack on the town Elizabeth and Hawk went back to Meliodas but the doctor said it was too late and then a Holy Knight Golgius came in out of nowhere and told everyone he was the one who made the doctor to poison Meliodas because he doesn't want to fight him and when he was going after Meliodas sword Meliodas hold on to the sword tight and said he wouldn't let go of the sword even if he dies and said that it was the only way to repay for his sins and Golgius jump out of the window to get away from him. Elizabeth went to him and told him if he's okay and notice the injury are gone and he told her it was nothing and they went after him. While walking they found him again thanks to Hawk nose but Golgius said he surrender to them but Meliodas notice something funny and he block Golgius sercet attack but then the doctor came back to tell Golgius he did what he told him and that he should release his daughter but Golgius disappeared again and Meliodas told him to get away but it was too late and the doctor was stab by Golgius and he disappeared again. Elizabeth went to the doctor to see if he okay but Meliodas and Hawk told her they should get out now before he comes again but Elizabeth doesn't want to leave him but then Golgius appeared again and attack Elizabeth but Meliodas went came in the right time and block his attack. After serevel attack they ran away to an old broken down house and went to the top. Meliodas got out his sword and made a circle around the circle and Hawk told him what is he doing and told him he is making a spell for teleporters but Hawk said that it was ridiculous. Golgius then appeared again but then the floor broke and he went down and Meliodas told him that he knew his power is transparency after some time and the reason he sent him down that way he wouldn't get Elizabeth involve in this and struck Golgius and send him flying out of the house. After that they went to the doctor and he reveal that he was doing this because the Holy Knight captured his daughter and said if he didn't poison Meliodas they will kill his daughter and the man pass away. Elizabeth then said it was her fault because if they didn't came here the doctor wouldn't die and the Holy Knight wouldn't taken hostage the daughter and that if she didn't got Meliodas involve in this he wouldn't got injury from Gilthunder or nearly got killed by Golgius. He told her why this would make her cry but is her desire to protect the people and the kingdom from the Holy Knights, so weak that it can be broken by a tear or two and told her he resolved to find the Seven Deadly Sins with her and stops the Holy Knights and if she die he would fulfill the promise and then Meliodas had a flashback to a person he knew died and told him to stand on his principles. After that they went to where Diane went to, to find Ban but she back and acting different and then they went to Baste Dungeon where Ban and the doctor daughter is. After beginning to travel towards Baste Dungeon , Diane started attacking Meliodas, thinking he is Ruin of the Weird Fangs . They ran away from her and found a little boy and his father on the road. In order to prevent any them being harmed, they got ran away with them, whilst Meildoas started wondering why Diane is attacking him. It turned out that Ruin was using a spell to cause them to fight each other and the little boy with the man was Ruin in disguise, however, Elizabeth stopped the spell by breaking Ruin's Bell. As a result, she was beaten very badly. Meliodas stop Ruin who was attempting to deliver a finishing blow, and defeated him even when Ruin hardened his skin. After his triumph, the characters headed towards the Baste Dungeon together to search for Cenette and Ban . When they arrived at the Dungeon, they discovered a girl running towards them, saying there is a crazy man who killed one of the Weird Fangs and he that he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Suddenly, Ban appeared before the characters. Ban and Meliodas looked at each other seriously and the tension gradually rose. However, they were actually revealed to be happy to see each other and start playing around. They began arm wrestling and ended up destroying the the entire Baste Dungeon. After destroying the entire Baste Dungeon and freeing the prisoners captured by the Holy Knights, Meliodas heads back to Dalmary Town together with Ban, Diane, Hawk and Elizabeth. They discover that Dr. Dana was still alive, possibly due to Meliodas' abilities, and was reunited with Cenette, who accuses the Seven Deadly Sins for the problems. However, Dr. Dana stood by their side and thanked them by treating them to a meal. The characters celebrate their victory and has a wonderful feast. They then view the sky, which was suddenly filled with crossing shooting stars signifying the beginning of a Holy War between the Guiding Hand of Light and the Bloodline of Darkness, before falling asleep together on the ground. Capital of the Dead Arc The characters begin their journey towards the Capital of the Dead from Dalmary Town. Meliodas decides to not head towards the Kingdom's capital yet, but instead, they move further away. On the road, they are confronted by two Holy Knight apprentices, with one know as Andre. Meliodas initially deceives them by advertising their Boar Hat bar with Diane and Elizabeth being the two attractive waitresses. However, after Diane released her appreciations of being praised by hugging him, the knights realize that they are the Seven Deadly Sins. Suddenly, a Black Hound appears and quickly defeats the two knights. When Ban attempts to scare the creature, it grew bigger as a result of feeling threatened. In the end, Meliodas intimidates the Black Hound with his Broken Blade's powers. Gradually, the characters arrive at a lonely village that is said to be closet to the Capital of the Dead. Meliodas decides to open the Boar Hat bar in order to earn some money for food, and begin giving everyone roles. When Ban begins complaining about working, he reveals that he return Cenette her dagger, so they could not sell it for money. When everyone was about to begin working, they discover that Ban had escaped. At the Boar Hat, Meliodas tells a past story about Ban and King and states that they're a unlikely dynamic duo. Meliodas and the rest begin searching for Ban, and discovers his fighting against King. He suddenly appears and interrupts the battle by knocking Ban on the head with a cup. Meliodas and Diane then easily notices King, although he quickly runs away. Back at the Boar Hat, Ban cooks a delicious meal and requests for the location of the Capital of the Dead from Ellen and her brother, who reveals that King has also requested the same thing. The discussion about the Capital of the Dead continues and the characters are told that the village is actually the entrance. However, you cannot go there just because you desire to. Out of the blue, Ellen recites a riddle she always heard from her neighbor, a priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the capital. The characters then begin searching for a method to enter the Capital of the Dead. Realizing that there are flowers on the ground, Hawk begins sniffing them when a sudden breeze wafted all of the petals. When the characters opens their eyes, they discover that they arrived at the Capital of the Dead. Ban suddenly runs away, leading Meliodas and the rest to follow after him. Whilst attempting to follow, they suddenly encounter the Holy Knight Geera who killed herself to enter the Capital of the Dead. She begins attacking when Meliodas immediately tells Hawk to run away with Elizabeth after realizing how dangerous she was. Meliodas is blown away by an explosive strike from and Geera, but easily recovers. He then catches Diane who was also blown away the same way. The two then begins attacking the Holy Knight together, before Geera provokes Meliodas to use his sword. In response, Meliodas draws his broken blade and utilizes Full Counter against Geera, who reveals that she knows the ability. Abilities/Equipment As the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas is immensely powerful, and has demonstrated his superhuman strength through his ability to easily crush steel , with only his bare hands. He is also immensely agile, being able to easily avoid attacks of even Holy Knights. He was easily able to break free from Gilthunder's lightning bindings and also dodge his very quickly attacks, again, very easily. Abilities He appears to have an ability that allows him to heal his , and others', wounds very quickly and neatly. However, he himself doesn't seem to be aware of his ability. *'Full Counter:' This ability allows Meliodas to reflect attacks aimed at him back to the attack's source, with far greater power. A drawback to this ability is that he can't initiate his own attacks. Besides physical attacks, the sword has also shown the ability to reflect elemental substances such as Gilthunder's lightning. Techniques Weapons *'Broken Blade:' Meliodas uses his broken sword along with Full Counter. The blade's hilt is in the shape of a dragon. The sword seems to be able to create an illusion of a very huge, fearsome, ethereal dragon-like creature, which only the person who is being showed the creature can see. *'Unnamed Sacred Treasure:' Meliodas possesses a sacred treasure that same as King, but he had sold it. It is currently unknown what type of weapon it is. Relationships Boar Hat Elizabeth Him and Elizabeth have a friendly relationship, with Meliodas enjoying to joke and tease her a lot. He frequently "checks" her panties , and once took her panties. However, it is shown that he does care about her, and considers her as someone important to him. Hawk He and Hawk have a good and bad relationships, they tend to argue a lot but they seem to care about each other. Hawk's Mother Nothing is known about the two interacting but they Meliodas appears to respect and rely on her. Seven Deadly Sins Diane Meliodas and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Although Diane is a giant and is humongous, Meliodas still treats her like an ordinary girl and trusts her very much as a subordinate. Like how he treats Elziabeth, he always enjoys teasing her and joking around with her. Ban Meliodas and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas is extremely friendly with Ban and they have friendly fight frequently. They are very competitive and enjoys challenging each other at arm wrestling. However, Meliodas became very angered when Ban tried to steal his sword. King Meliodas and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When King was reported as dead and buried , Meliodas does not appear to be shocked, hence indicating that he is confident in King's powers and the fact that he is not dead. Merlin Meliodas and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is known about the two interacting but since Merlin is a women, Meliodas may flirt with her frequently. Trivia *Meliodas, in Arthurian legend, was famous as the father of Tristan and as one of the Knights of the Round Table. *Meliodas has a good collection of alcohol, having traveled through a large number of locations. *Ban has arm wrestled Meliodas 720 times, which resulted in one of the getting 361 wins. Both of them argue as to who it is that has won the greater number of times Quotes *''"Don't make light of my eyes that can spot exposed panties from a mile away"'' *(To Elizabeth Leoneth) "Even if you were to die... I would fulfill the promise I made with you." *(To Elizabeth Leoneth) "All people eventually die. But... as long as someone protects what that person stood for, their principles will never die." References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Boar Hat Category:Main Characters Category:Knights